


In the middle of

by verdantspace



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, M/M, Retelling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-21 21:57:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8261819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verdantspace/pseuds/verdantspace
Summary: Alternate Universe. A retelling of TRIGGER's first meeting, if Ryuu was an omega and both Gaku and Tenn were alphas.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so this is the first time I've ever written omegaverse so I am nervous oh my god. This work isn't entirely new, because it's been sitting on my draft for god knows how long...I've only decided to post this in celebration of Ryuu's birthday. Happy birthday to my dearest, kindest, humblest, lovable son, Tsunashi Ryuunosuke ♥
> 
> I honestly don't know if this is going to be a series of some kind because I have some things in mind, but as all writers know, executing a scenario is super hard so I can't make promises :") I hope this can be enjoyed as a one-shot, though, and I'd love to hear your opinions about this!
> 
> Title taken from Panic! At the Disco's When The Day Met The Night.
> 
> Cry w/ me on twitter: [@verdantspace](https://twitter.com/verdantspace)

At twenty, Yaotome Gaku learns about omegas.

He's standing in the middle of his father's office, having just been summoned by the older man. There's an opened file lying on top of his polished desk that Gaku picks up with no small amount of trepidation, and as soon as he's read the words _Tsunashi Ryuunosuke_ , _Okinawa_ , _TRIGGER_ , _member_ , and _omega_ , he comes to the conclusion that his hunch is perfectly justified.

"What's this," he asks, even though he knows full well what the file is all about—most importantly, what it indicates.

A raised eyebrow, and his father levels him with an icy look. "A member of your group. I want you to pick him up tonight."

Gaku has to swallow a snapping comment of _I'm not your fucking errand boy_ , because he realizes that the idea actually has merits. He deduces that his father wants the two of them to meet their third and last member—a _top secret member_ —whoever the hell the bastard is going to be.

"An omega?" He voices out, "this means trouble and you know it."

Yaotome senior is silent for a moment. It's a fact that there are omegas in the entertainment industry, though sparse in number. They mostly hide their secondary gender under thick cloaks of privacy measures, and Gaku couldn't imagine his father to be willing to put up with all that.

"A fully fledged, mature omega," his father finally says, correcting Gaku's previous statement. "He'll be a proper addition to your group. Now stop being a pain and do as I say."

Gaku clenches his fists, wanting to argue just for the sake of arguing, but finds no meaning in doing so. After taking a deep breath to calm himself, he stalks out of that cold, suffocating excuse of an office, banging the door close for good measure.

  


***

  


He finds him at the bottom of the stairs, wide yellow-golden eyes already fixed on Gaku. His height is the first thing Gaku notices, and he finds himself surprised that he has to look up to meet Tsunashi Ryuunosuke's eyes. He has been so focused on the fact that this person is an omega that he's forgotten to read any other information his file provides.

Gaku greets him first, and then informs him that they will be meeting the third member of TRIGGER tonight—all the while taking surreptitious glances at Tsunashi Ryuunosuke's body. Gaku almost can't help it; he is an alpha, after all.

He's taller than average—towering Gaku at 190cm—and very nicely built. Even through the thick winter clothing, Gaku can see that he has wired muscles, rippling underneath caramel colored flesh. Gaku's inner alpha surges at the thought of conquering that strong, unyielding body—he’s always liked a challenge.

At that moment, Ryuu calls him softly, and Gaku snaps out of his reverie. He mentally curses his momentarily wavering self-control and proceeds to answer Ryuu's question, taking a clinical tone to hide his dominating instincts. Scaring him away is out of the question, because they need to at least get along professionally, Gaku thinks.

Ryuu must take his professional attitude as a sign of coldness, because he shuts up as soon as they get into a cab. In that enclosed space, Gaku's heightened senses can pick up Ryuu's scent—it's faint, naturally soft and smartly covered by an ample amount of camouflaging spray, but it's _there_. It's a comforting scent, and Gaku is promptly calmed by it. He can feel his tense muscles loosening like they used to every time his mother enveloped him in her embrace.

God damn it, Gaku thinks as he leans his head on the cab's window, his father just has to go and find an omega to be a member of TRIGGER, hasn't he? Not just another omega, but an omega whose scent is eerily similar to his mother's. He remembers the way Yaotome senior had implied Ryuu's usefulness for the group, and not for the first time that day, itches to sock that old man right on his stoic face.

  


***

  


Gaku pants, his exerted lungs working hard to fill themselves with air. He finds that it isn’t a simple endeavor when he’s feeling high, like he’s on top of the world. They actually work so _well_ together, as proven from the way they'd flowed into each other's movements, that even the crackling animosity between him and the brat had not hindered their rhythm. TRIGGER's rhythm.

He looks at Ryuu in astonishment, almost in disbelief at how he'd easily detected the heart of their conflict and resolved the tension, purposefully or not. Gaku doesn't take himself as someone who's easy to be led around, but Ryuu's sincerity had moved him in a way that neither coercing nor provocation would ever be able to.

“...Tonight is the first time I found it hot." He hears Ryuu say as he carelessly tosses his scarf away. It starts a chain reaction; as Ryuu's skin is exposed to the air, the smell of his skin and sweat permeates through the air, overpowering the camouflaging spray's artificial odor. The air conditioner carries the tantalizing scent, and it doesn't help that they're in an enclosed space underground.

He can see the exact moment Tenn uncovers Ryuu's secondary gender. It's scarily obvious; the way Tenn's shrewd eyes glint fiercely as they fix on the general direction of Ryuu's neck. _Fuck, this kid is an alpha,_ Gaku's brain screams as his eyes dart around to find Ryuu's scarf. He needs to cover that damned neck or they're going to have a situation in their hands.

Tenn seems to be able to read Gaku's intention, because he whips his head to where Gaku's standing, almost menacing in his stance. In response, Gaku feels the beginning of a growl forming on the back of his throat. The tension rises once again, even thicker than before now that both alphas are aware of each other's secondary gender.

Ryuu frowns when he sees that Gaku and Tenn are practically at each other's throat and takes a step forward to try to separate them. As he gets closer, though, he finally picks up the scent surrounding Gaku and Tenn. It's almost comical how he abruptly falters as his eyes go wide. In a frenzy, he picks his scarf up from the floor and wraps it around his neck in a messy knot.

"You're both alphas? I've never— I've never met any other alphas except for my father and—" Ryuu pauses, and then—to Gaku's astonishment—grins, "That's...that's so awesome!"

Tenn is as floored as Gaku is, if the confused twist of his mouth is any indication.

"I mean, I could tell that both of you are charismatic... It isn't hard to tell, really," Ryuu continues in a gushing tone, and Gaku notes that the flush on his face is getting more palpable by the second, "There are mostly betas in Okinawa, so this is the first time I've seen two alphas in one room. You're both so cool!"

Faced by Tenn and Gaku's stunned silence, Ryuu shrinks into himself and breathes out, "Oh my god I said too much didn't I please don't think I'm weird..."

Gaku can hear a bit of Okinawan accent blurring into the end of his sentence, and on normal circumstances, Gaku would have found that cute.

Tenn is still tense, but he offers a quiet _you're not weird_ that seems to appease Ryuu. The youngest’s hands are clutching the edge of the table he's leaning on, and Gaku can't help but to admire his restraint. Tenn is only sixteen—not even past his first rut yet—but the control he has on his instincts is almost impeccable.

Still, that doesn't change the fact that Ryuu is being too relaxed, even while he's practically trapped inside of a basement with _two_ unmated alphas.

Gaku grits his teeth, because this omega needs to be more vigilant if he doesn't want to end up being a gang-rape victim. Tokyo isn't a neighborhood-friendly place like Okinawa, and it has way too many bastard alphas and dark alleys. Those aren't a good combination for a naive, wide-eyed omega, and Gaku makes a mental note not to let Ryuu wander the streets before he'd properly educated him.

Ryuu chooses that moment to smile at them, though, and the effect is almost immediate. Tenn's breath actually hitches in the face of it; a scent that radiates off of Ryuu in calming waves, something akin to soothing balm on irritated skin for aggravated alphas.

Gaku is aware that omegas actually vary—that only uneducated alphas generalize them as a tool for breeding—but this is only his second time meeting an omega such as Ryuu. The omegas that he's met up until this point are either too meek to initiate contact or too assertive in front of alphas; none of which are to Gaku's liking.

Tsunashi Ryuunosuke is an omega whose instinct is honed to pacify instead of to incite, who knows exactly what to do and how to act when faced with riled alphas. These kinds of omegas are theorized to be even stronger than most alphas; the way they can get an angry alpha under control by merely existing.

Gaku can't tell if Ryuu is aware of his own capacity, because he looks as guileless as a young deer. He concludes that Ryuu's pacifying nature is most likely _instinctual_ , not purposeful, and just how many surprises can Gaku take in a span of one night? He has a suspicion that his father has seen right through Ryuu and all of his potential, and that everything is a part of that old man's design.

Putting two headstrong alphas inside of a group is a risky move, and—by his father's way of thinking—the addition of an omega is most likely meant to work as a buffer for potentially virulent situations. Gaku had previously thought that as the leader, he would be the one to take care of the damn omega; he didn't even _think_ that his father expects it to be the other way around.

He glances to where Ryuu is standing and finds that the omega is trying to have a jovial conversation with Tenn. The youngest of the three has visibly relaxed, and Gaku _knows_ that it's the effect of listening to Ryuu's voice.

Gaku has been at the receiving end of that soothing tone numerous times, after all. Images of his mother immediately fills his head and Gaku is reminded of how much he _misses_ her; Ryuu's scent resembles hers very much that if Gaku were to close his eyes, he could pretend that she was in this room with him.

A feeling of intense longing surges inside of him, almost overwhelming in its intensity. Ryuu seems to notice, because a ghost of a frown appears on his face when he looks at Gaku. Possibly as an attempt to cheer him up, Ryuu sends a smile Gaku's way—shy and hesitant—that has Gaku's heart skipping a beat.

He takes a deep breath to try to calm his racing mind, only to smile in bitter acceptance when he realizes that he can't smell anything but _Ryuu_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to continue this? Sort of? Ahhhh I don't know so please let me know what you think T_T

At seventeen, Kujou Tenn learns about strength.

He's once again in the president's office, joined by his bandmates this time. Yaotome senior has just broken the news that as Tenn's first rut is approaching, he will be needing an omega to help him through the process. He hasn't exactly beat around the bush when he's implied that Ryuu is to be the one to accompany him through it. Their reactions to the announcement vary in nature and intensity; Tenn is perplexed, but he's fast to recover and now has his hand on his chin as he weighs the possibilities, Ryuu's golden eyes are wide with shock, and Gaku has his hands balled by his sides, squeezing so hard he might draw blood.

A chilling silence hangs in the air for more than a minute. Ryuu is so startled that he doesn't even fidget, Tenn observes, and something in the omega's eyes make alarms ring inside of Tenn's head. Tenn opens his mouth to speak, but Gaku beats him to it.

"You just decided that on your own?" Gaku's voice carries a combination of disbelief and rage, so thick and palpable that Tenn's inner alpha reacts. Gaku has always been able to provoke his instinct's thirst for competition; whenever he's able to do something better than Tenn, whenever he looms in front of Tenn with his superior height, whenever Ryuu's sweet, low voice calls for _Gaku_ instead of him. He suppresses his urges with practiced ease, though, and tries to focus on the matter at hand.

He looks at Yaotome senior with inquiring eyes, and he can see that their boss is not even paying attention to his practically vibrating son. He has his eyes on Tenn, and as they stare each other down, Tenn finally understands that Sousuke's observance is more than that. It's also a challenge.

Tenn meets his illusive provocation head on, keeping calm and never looking away. It's harder than he thought; Yaotome Sousuke is a very intimidating alpha, naturally dominant and honed by the years. He also has Gaku's sharp eyes, and the similarity makes Tenn feel irrevocably irritated. If _this_ is the kind of alpha Gaku would grow up to be, Tenn has a lot to do to make sure they would still stand on equal grounds.

"What do you say, Kujou?" Sousuke asks suddenly, completely disregarding Gaku, and Tenn wants to smirk at how Gaku practically bristles. If Tenn's achilles heel is Gaku, then Gaku's is definitely his father.

"Are you ignoring me, you damn old man," Gaku has lost any trace of civility, and his stance is akin to a disturbed wolf, ready to attack at the slightest stimuli. Tenn inhales quietly, affected by the confrontation but trying his hardest not to lose control. He can't help but to be amazed at how relaxed Sousuke still is, despite the hostility directed straight at him from another alpha. An alpha who is his own _son_ , no less.

"This hardly concerns you, Gaku," Sousuke says as he turns his attention to his son, "the ones who have the capacity to decide here are Kujou and Ryuunosuke, don't you think?"

Tenn still keeps his silence, but he also makes sure that nothing in his disposition projects submission. The other alphas in the room may be older than him, but Tenn refuses to be treated like a lesser being. He firmly believes that what he lacks in experience, he more than makes up in hard work and determination.

The room reeks of tension; caused by a clash of three alphas, where neither is most likely to back down. Tenn looks at Ryuu beside him—still standing despite being pale faced—and silently applauds him. Any other omega would have crumpled to their knees by now, but Ryuu seems like he can still stand his ground.

Even so, there are barely noticeable tremors running through Ryuu's hands, and Tenn can tell that Gaku also notices, because he relaxes considerably when he looks at Ryuu. Tenn watches as Gaku immediately turns his attention to Ryuu, one hand lifted as if to touch his neck.

"Ryuu," Gaku calls for the omega, and Tenn envies the way he can do it so casually, so naturally. _Why can't he?_ he asks again and again, even though he already knows the answer. Gaku's outstretched hand pauses midair at the sound of Ryuu's voice, though, and something in Tenn breathes a sigh of relief.

" _Shacho..._ " Ryuu begins, his voice so small and shaky, which is understandable considering the circumstances, "Do I have permission to speak?"

Sousuke lets the question hangs in the air for quite a while, and Tenn recognizes it as an old technique used by alphas to assert their power. Exhibiting control over omegas is an alpha's way of flaunting their dominance over other alphas, and Tenn is once again reminded of how powerful Yaotome Sousuke truly is. Ryuu may be soft spoken and shy, but he _never_ ask for permission to speak from Gaku or Tenn. It's a dirty tactic, but Tenn is aware of Sousuke's need to have the upper hand in this discussion. He is the president, after all, and he hasn't gotten this far by being pushed around by his talents.

Sousuke clears his throat before saying, "You may speak, Ryuunosuke."

Ryuu whispers a quiet _thank you_ before taking a deep breath, and Tenn wonders if he can smell Gaku's protective concern, Sousuke's sturdy authority, and his own underhanded desire, buried deep inside of his chest. It’s the same desire that pulses at the thought of spending his first rut with Ryuu, no matter if it was under the guise of convenience.

"May I ask...Are you giving me an order or an option?"

Ryuu's question is simple, yet weighty in its own way. It's no secret that a request made by an alpha to an omega is almost always a thinly veiled _order_ , and Sousuke hasn't blatantly asked Ryuu what he thinks.

Sousuke regards the omega with shrewd eyes, then sighs before answering, "An option. Your opinion weighs as much as anyone else's in this room."

"Then may I speak my mind?"

At Sousuke's nod, Ryuu visibly relaxes. He sends a tiny grin their boss' way, and that little display of joy lightens the atmosphere almost immediately. Tenn can almost feel the pacifying waves like gentle strokes on the back of his neck, comforting and familiar. He glances to where Gaku is standing and notes that the other alpha is still slightly wary, but mostly subdued by now.

Ryuu's effect on alphas is as unique as it is profound, Tenn contemplates.

"Let me apologize beforehand, _Shacho_ , because I don't think my thoughts would be well received, mostly among alphas. But you would hear me out, wouldn't you?" He inquires, timidness taking over his tone at the end, because standing in an enclosed room with three alphas must not be an easy feat.

"He's given you permission, Ryuu," Gaku finally says before Sousuke can respond. He speaks in an encouraging tone, firm and gentle at the same time. Tenn easily recognizes the inflection because Gaku hardly uses it on anyone other than Ryuu. "Go ahead. Please."

Ryuu turns to look at Gaku, a brilliant smile of gratitude on his face, and something in Tenn's chest rears its ugly head. He tries to contain it as best as he can and focuses back on Ryuu, who's squaring his shoulders before opening his mouth to speak.

"This world we live in..." Ryuu lets out a bitter laugh, unsettlingly foreign upon Tenn's ear, "Consent between partners is not put upon a pedestal, so to speak. We rely on our instincts most of the time, no matter if we're actually hurting others in the process. I know just how important—"

Something caught Ryuu's breath and Tenn's protective instinct surges at the thought of the omega in distress. He's about to take a step forward when unexpectedly, Ryuu's gaze lands straight on him. He regards Tenn with clear golden eyes, and even though Tenn's inner alpha is offended by the blatant display of insolence, Tenn can't bring himself to look away. This is the first time he's seen Ryuu like this; so sure of himself, barely anything left of his inherent tenderness.

_This must be really important to him,_ Tenn thinks. He observes further, and Tenn sees that even though Ryuu's eyes shine in determination, the mellow curve of his eyebrows offsets the forceful effect. Suddenly, Tenn is hit with just how serious their conversation is going to be and how significant it is for Ryuu.

"I won't deny that you are more mature than most alphas your age, Tenn," Ryuu states, his eyes never leaving Tenn's, "but you are still young. You have the luxury of an _option_ , and I'd be happy if you would take the time to stop and think. Think about what you really want; ask both your head and your heart. This might be the best option, logically speaking, but is this what you want?"

Hearing no response from Tenn, Ryuu continues, "I'd gladly help you through your first rut, but I want it to be your decision. One hundred per cent. No outside forces."

Tenn isn't expecting this; he'd expected quiet surrender or maybe outright refusal, not this. Ryuu has just admitted that he would submit, would spread those long legs for Tenn to fit in between, would lend his body for Tenn's first time, and shouldn't Tenn be jumping with joy? Yet the way Ryuu has phrased it weighs heavily on his mind because with that consent, comes an inquiry.

Ryuu puts emphasis on Tenn's assent, and Tenn understands that it's because he doesn't want Tenn to regret his decision. An alpha and an omega are bound by their urges, and there are moments where inevitability takes over sensibility, leaving broken hearts and broken bodies as its victims. Option is indeed a rarity, and Ryuu is thinking of _him_ instead. Tenn closes his eyes and groans inwardly, because just how selfless can a person be?

Tenn opens his eyes to find Ryuu smiling at him, genuine and gentle like Tenn isn't currently holding his fate in his hands. Right then and there, Tenn comes to a conclusion.

Standing in front of him is the strongest omega he's ever met, and Tenn decides that he's not quite ready to have him just yet. He needs to get stronger, more in control of his urges and desires because he doesn't want his first night with Ryuu to be a blur of instinct and pleasure. He wants to be able to remember Ryuu's _everything_ in clarity; how he'd whimper in embarrassment, what kind of sounds would force themselves out of his throat in throes of pleasure, how that strong body would melt under his touch. Most importantly, Tenn wants to be able to memorize their bond; the sensations that would run through their bodies when Tenn finally marked Ryuu as his.

" _Shacho,_ " Tenn breaks his silence, still looking at Ryuu as he says, "I'm sorry but I would have to refuse."

Ryuu seems surprised at how fast Tenn has made up his mind, but it's Sousuke who asks, "Are you sure?"

Tenn makes sure to inject as much conviction in his voice as he answers, "I'm positive."

The president doesn't seem convinced, but he has a resigned look on his face. His irritation is noticeable, though, and Ryuu is fast to try to appease his mood by asking, "Are you alright with this, _Shacho_? I... I really appreciate the thoughts you've given on this matter and I'm sure Tenn feels the same. Right, Tenn?"

Tenn nods halfheartedly, and has to refrain from smirking when he sees that their strong president is trying his hardest to maintain some semblance of control by not succumbing to Ryuu's soothing voice. It's as lethal as tranquilizers on alphas, Tenn has to admit.

"Do what you want, you ungrateful brats," he finally spits out, "you're dismissed. Get out of here before I throw you out myself."

Ryuu is already heading towards the door before the sentence was finished, but he pauses when Sousuke unexpectedly calls for him.

"...Yes?" The look of horror he has on his face is so far removed from how he was earlier that Tenn is tempted to laugh. He doesn't, though, and pays attention to what Sousuke has to say.

"You really..." Sousuke pauses to look for the right words, and he has a rare, indistinct look on his face when he finally says, "you remind me of her."

It's an unexpected admission, and the other occupants of the room come to a halt in the wake of it. Gaku is the first to recover, and he moves to quietly urge Tenn and Ryuu to leave the room.

"I'll see you later," he says simply, and it looks like he's going to have a conversation with his father. Tenn doesn't want to intrude on their private business, so he gently tugs on Ryuu's arm to take him out the door.

 

***

 

Tenn closes the door behind them, and he turns around only to find Ryuu almost losing his balance. Reflexively, he catches Ryuu by the arms and is quite surprised to find them trembling. It must be the effect of having to be in an enclosed space with three alphas, and it's amazing that he's managed to hold out this far.

"...you okay?" Tenn asks, easily holding up Ryuu's body despite being smaller.

Ryuu only nods weakly as he leans further into Tenn's support. Tenn tells himself that it doen't mean anything; Ryuu simply needs his help right now, and he'll do it as best as he can without listening to his darker thoughts—ones that goad him to take advantage.

He leads Ryuu to the nearest vending machine and leans him against the wall before moving to purchase something. He picks a canned hot chocolate and gives it to the fatigued omega. Ryuu accepts the drink gratefully and manages a few gulps before sighing. He reclines further against the wall, causing his neck to stretch. Through experience and necessity, Tenn can read exactly what he needs. He grinds his teeth when he remembers where they are, though, and makes a mental note to lecture Ryuu about the dangers of doing this in places where unknown alphas might be lurking.

"May I touch you neck?" Tenn asks when he deems that they're in a safe enough location, keeping his voice even.

Ryuu nods before dipping his head forwards, giving Tenn access to the back of his neck. Tenn tries to keep his strokes purposeful, meant to appease instead of staking claim. It's hard, but he manages, concentrating on how Ryuu's breath gets more and more even.

When he's fairly calmed down, Ryuu says, "Thank you, Tenn," with a smile that will be Tenn's undoing one day. The alpha only manages a small hum of acknowledgement before grudgingly removing his hand from Ryuu's nape.

The omega suddenly giggles, and Tenn frowns before asking, "What is it?"

"A cool, smart, and capable alpha like you can have any omega he wants," Ryuu lets out a chuckle, "you really don't have to resort to spending your first rut with me, Tenn."

The irony of Ryuu's whole sentence doesn't escape Tenn, and he can feel his darker urges taking on. He lets them take over for now, and his whole disposition transforms into what he truly is; a strong, perfectionist alpha who doesn't hesitate to take what he wants. He revels in the way Ryuu's breath hitches in alarm, how his body reflexively angles for a way out. Ryuu's first impulse must be to try to get away from Tenn, because Ryuu's exhausted and Tenn is an alpha who is days away from his first rut; overwhelmed with power and capable of doing almost anything he's been craving to do ever since he'd inhaled the omega's scent for the first time. Tenn won't let him escape.

"I would've accepted, you know," he confesses and takes a step forward, crowding Ryuu against the wall, "Do you actually think that the reason I refused was because I didn't want you?"

Tenn barks a cold, short laugh at his own question, and Ryuu presses himself so hard against the wall that he looks like he might melt into it.

"Don't get me wrong, Ryuu. I didn't refuse because I didn't want you. Quite the opposite," he leans forward, so close that the scant distance between them is charged with tension, thick and dizzying. Ryuu's eyes begin to get a little hazy, and Tenn presses on.

"I want to have complete control of myself when I finally have you underneath me."

The implication of his sentence is clear enough, and Tenn watches as Ryuu's pupil dilate in response. Tenn realizes that this might be the first time Ryuu actually sees him as an _alpha_. He wants to roar in delight, wants to finally take take _tak_ _e_ before that idiot Gaku finally realizes his mistake—never taking Ryuu for himself until Tenn finally reaches his first rut.

After that, he will have the capability to mate. He looks at Ryuu, and then shudders in excitement when he imagines the stretch of that slender neck bearing his mark. Not now, but soon.

He reaches up to ruffle Ryuu's hair, a gesture meant to mollify and to apologize. He feels a little bad for startling Ryuu, but it's high time that the omega finally catches on to Tenn's real intentions. It would be unfair to keep him in the dark, after all.

After smiling one last time, Tenn turns around to leave him. The last thing he hears before he turns around the corner is the quiet thud of Ryuu's weight hitting the floor.


End file.
